


Midnight

by langsdelijn



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Community: 31_days, Drunk Kissing, First Kiss, M/M, Teenage Brocedes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:32:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6914770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/langsdelijn/pseuds/langsdelijn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis and Nico, alone and unattended (and drunk).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for another [31_days](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)' prompt (May 20), _Like the moon descends into the lake sometimes_. Featuring Brocedes as dumb, drunk teens.

It’s late, but early enough still to be late and not yet morning when it could be early once more. They sit in the dark, far enough away from the rest of civilization that their lights are the only ones visible, but not alone. Nico’s parents are upstairs, asleep in their bedroom, if not oblivious to what they’re down here by the fire for then at least studiously unconcerned no matter what they’d promised his to even allow him on this trip.

He passes the bottle back to Nico, not bothering to warn him of the wetness on the neck of it from where he spilt it. Laughs at Nico’s reaction when he notices, but it’s at a remove—the alcohol, he knows, though it somehow seems different this time.

‘You,’ Nico proclaims, then pauses to take a swig himself, ‘are an embarrassment. You drink like a child.’

He throws his head back for another swallow, then holds the bottle out expectantly. Lewis takes it from him and drinks his turn. ‘Yeah?’ he asks, laughing. ‘And how’s that?’

Nico waves his free hand dismissively as he drinks. But when he’s done, he puts down the bottle and looks at him—Lewis can’t quite read that look but it’s new, and different, and intriguing—as if he forgot all the teasing and taunts that’re supposed to follow and is instead just… savouring the moment. 

Lewis watches Nico watch him. He doesn’t know how short or how long the moment goes on to last. It seems the bottle’s gone forgotten, all of Nico’s attention gone to him instead, to… oh. To his mouth. To the collar of his shirt, and down. 

To the spill. 

And back up to the corner of his mouth. (But. Never, quite, up to his eyes.)

He feels caught by Nico’s gaze. 

The move, when it comes, is sudden if not particularly unexpected: Nico leans forward, over him, one hand on his collar, on his shoulder, the other on his chest holding him down and then it’s not a kiss, not really, not at first. Nico’s only (but what’s only in this situation?) tasting the liquor at the corner of his mouth—at first. Now. At first because there must be more to come—and down. Up.

It becomes a kiss, then, with Nico touching their lips together. Lewis lets it happen. He lets Nico in, lets him direct this thing, lets himself forget about wondering what they’re doing. 

Nico’s lips, and his tongue, are sticky-sweet.

(It’s different, and it’s not. It is because this is Nico and he’s a guy and it’s never happened like this before, he’s never been in this position. And it isn’t. A kiss is a kiss whether with Nico or with some girl. Probably that says something about him. Something he’ll care about tomorrow, maybe, when he’s sober and it might matter.)

‘Hey,’ Nico says, and he is—because of course he is—prodding him in the chest to get his attention. ‘Are you still with me?’

Lewis nods. Nico smiles at him and Lewis knows what he’s about so say, so he heads him off at the pass and brings their mouths together again. Nico settles back over him, flows around him almost, legs on either side of his thighs. Lewis looks up at him, at his smirk and his confidence and at the fact that he seems to know what he’s doing no matter what that actually is, and realises this is just another time when Nico’s taken the lead and he’ll follow without much in the way of question or comment.

Even if… even if it ends up going the way it’s looking like it might. It might be the alcohol, but he suspects it’s not. It’s that this is Nico.

‘Can I?’ Nico asks, later. He’s got that smile around his lips (Lewis can just see, he’s still that close) that he gets when he has a plan but he won’t share with the class and that means there’s no point asking. 

But he can guess. Broadly.

He nods again. He trusts Nico, and if he doesn’t strictly speaking want this, he’s curious enough to do it anyway.

‘I want to hear you say “yes”,’ Nico whispers.

Lewis looks into eyes dark with desire and bright with intoxication, half-lit by the flames to their left. ‘Yes,’ he says, and follows Nico down with his gaze, as caught up in him as always.

By the time he comes back to himself the fire’s down to embers, and it might just be so late as to once again be early. Nico leads him off the sofa and up the stairs to his bedroom, where they eventually fall asleep.


End file.
